


Murder Christmas!

by cyinnamon



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: A Will jest Willem, AU, Ale takim uroczym, Biedny Will, Christmas Fluff, Hannibal jest Świętym Mikołajem, I fińskim, M/M, Opowieść Wigilijna, Samotny Will i Psy, coś w tym stylu
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 21:54:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9092209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyinnamon/pseuds/cyinnamon
Summary: Will chce spędzić Gwiazdkę sam. Hannibal na to nie pozwoli.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Dużo kanibalistycznych podtekstów i sztampowego humoru. Czujcie się ostrzeżeni.

Za oknem padał śnieg. Dom Willa pogrążony był w półmroku. Psy spały, a Graham pił szkocką. Wystarał się nawet o drzewko świąteczne, z którego był bardzo zadowolony. Obwinął je wyliniałym czerwonym łańcuchem. Pod najniższymi gałązkami leżała mała kupka paczek. Prawie wszystkie były zaadresowane dla psów. Will dostał może ze dwie, te, które przyszły pocztą wczoraj wieczorem. Ale nie było źle - kiedyś nie dostał żadnej.  
Jego sposób obchodzenia Wigilii mógł się wydać komuś nieco smutny, ale Will czuł się z nim dobrze. Lubił samotność. Poza tym nikt nie miał okazji potępić jego samodzielnie złowionego i przyrządzonego karpia (który, według Willa, naprawdę nie był taki zły, ale ludzi o wrażliwym podniebieniu mógł przyprawić o dreszcze). Alana nawet zaprosiła go na świąteczną kolację, ale odmówił. Nie chciał psuć innym humoru swoją pesymistyczną postawą.  
Dlatego siedział i rozmyślał o tym, co specjalnego dać jutro psom na obiad. Może złowi ranem więcej ryb; może też powinien coś upolować. Doda do tego marchewki, którą tak ubóstwiają...  
W kominie rozległ się chrobot.  
Na początku Will zignorował go, ale gdy dźwięk się powtórzył, uniósł głowę, zaniepokojony. Bał się, rzecz jasna, że to halucynacje, te same, które miał kiedyś. Ale to mogło być i zwierzę, tym razem na prawdę. Oby zwierzę. Graham zawahał się krótko, a potem postanowił, że spokojnie dopije szkocką, a dopiero później sprawdzi kominek. Podejdzie do tego z dystansem.  
Dzyń.  
Will poderwał się. Cokolwiek zaklinowało się w kominie, dźwięczało jak malutki dzwoneczek. Może to jakiś ptak z dzwonkiem na szyi? Dziwne.  
Dzyń Dzyń Dzyń Dzyń Dzyń  
Podszedł do kominka ostrożnie, z nieufnością w oczach. Oby nie musiał znowu używać młotka, żeby rozbić ścianę - jak nic pobudzi psy. Nachylił się i zerknął w górę, w głąb przewodu kominowego. Oczywiście nic nie zobaczył, było ciemno jak w piekle. Skarcił się w myślach za głupotę i wrócił z latarką. Zerknął ponownie.  
Dzyń Dzyń Dzyń Dzyń Dzyń Dzyń Dzyń Dzyń Dzyń Dzyń Dzyń Dzyń Dzyń DZYŃ!  
Gwałtowny podmuch wiatru dmuchnął mu popiołem w twarz - Will się zachwiał, przymykając podrażnione pyłem oczy - i oto coś z wielką siłą uderzyło go w pierś i przygniotło swoim ciężarem do podłogi. Leżał, ogłuszony, a to, co wypadło z komina, leżało na nim, było bardzo ciepłe i pachniało bardzo ładnie żywicą oraz szyszkami. Na twarzy czuł coś miękkiego. Otworzył oczy i stwierdził, że to czerwony sweter z grubej wełny z alpaki, przyciśnięty do jego oczu i ust. Nie pojmował za bardzo, skąd wie, jak wygląda wełna z alpaki. Może szok wyostrzył jego myśli i dlatego zwrócił uwagę takie szczegóły. W każdym razie sweter oddalił się, bowiem osobnik w niego ubrany wstał, podwinął rękawy, poprawił na głowie przekrzywioną białą puchatą czapeczkę, podniósł wielki brązowy wór, który wypadł mu wcześniej z ręki i powiedział z ujmującym uśmiechem:  
\- Zostałem wyjątkowo gorąco przyjęty - a mówiąc te słowa, wlepił w Willa swoje dziwne, brązowe oczy o głębokim wejrzeniu i dodał: - I to przez kogo!  
Will nie odwzajemniał tego entuzjazmu. Był niemile skonfundowany.  
\- Kim jesteś? - spytał ponuro. - I co robiłeś w moim kominie?  
\- Nikolaj Joulopukki. Do usług. - wyciągnął rękę do Willa, pomagając mu wstać. - Wolałbyś, abym wypadł z innego komina? - spytał przyjaźnie.  
\- Tak - odpowiedział burkliwie Will.  
\- Cóż, przykro mi, że przeżyłeś taki zawód. - niezrażony Nikolaj postawił swój wór obok kominka. - Przy okazji, kochany, masz całą twarz w popiele.  
Will przetarł czoło. Na ręce pozostały mu czarne smugi. Joulopukki podał mu jedwabną chusteczkę, którą Graham przyjął z wdzięcznością. Gdy wycierał twarz, zauważył, że właściwie całe jego ubranie jest pokryte ciemnym pyłem. Kątem oka zerknął na Nikolaja i ze zdziwieniem stwierdził, że gość jest nienagannie czysty, a jego gustowny strój idealnie odprasowany, co z pewnością nie było normalne tuż po wypadnięciu z komina.  
Tymczasem Nikolaj przechadzał się po domu. Z niesmakiem skwitował niewielkie drzewko - pstryknął palcami, rozległ się dźwięk dzwoneczków, a rozrosło się aż pod sufit, wspaniale zielone, na gałązkach zaroiło się od pękatych bombek, pachnących świeczek, kolorowych lampek, pstrokatych cukierków, drewnianych figurek i puchatych łańcuchów, a wszystko to zwieńczone zostało anielskim włosiem i ciężką od brokatu, olbrzymią gwiazdą. W salonie pojaśniało i stało się jakoś tak cieplej, a Will przetarł oczy z niedowierzaniem. Tymczasem Joulopukki poszedł już dalej i zaczął głaskać psy, które sennie zamerdały ogonami, jakby świetnie go znając, i nadal leżały spokojnie. Will zmarszczył brwi. Jego psy nie zachowywały się tak w stosunku do obcych.  
\- Właściwie widzę cię po raz pierwszy - zaczął nieśmiało.  
\- Bo przybywam z Grenlandii, a ty nigdy tam nie byłeś. - Nikolaj machnął dłonią (znów delikatne dzwonienie) i w różnych dyskretnych miejscach zaroiło się od ozdób świątecznych. - Nastrojowo, nie sądzisz?  
\- Nie znam cię - dodał Will (nie znał żadnych Duńczyków ani Innuitów).  
\- A ja znam cię bardzo dobrze - powiedział enigmatycznie Joulopukki i ruszył do kuchni.  
Will stał jak wmurowany i mrugał oczami, jednak był pewien całą duszą, że intruz nie jest halucynacją. Kim był w takim razie? Will spojrzał na worek, potem na komin, na zegar, który właśnie wybił północ, a następnie na choinkę, i zrodziło się w nim podejrzenie, że ów człek jest Świętym Mikołajem, co było oczywiście absurdalnie i dziecinne, ale jednocześnie logiczne. Jedynie strój i wygląd człowieka nie pasowały do tej teorii. Karminowy wełniany sweter, biała zimowa czapeczka, czarne spodnie i grube, skórzane buty mogły być ewentualnie współczesną dygresją na temat ubioru Świętego, aczkolwiek broda, wiek i rumiane policzki nie powinny ulegać wpływowi czasu. Tymczasem intruz był około pięćdziesiątki, gładko ogolony, o ostrych kościach policzkowych i bladej twarzy bez rumieńca. Teraz zajrzał do lodówki i cofnął się natychmiast z odrazą.  
\- A gdzie kolacja wigilijna? - spytał z wyrzutem.  
\- Jadłem karpia - powiedział szybko Will.  
\- Pogłoski o jego smaku dotarły nawet do mnie - rzekł Joulopukki z grymasem żalu na twarzy. - Kochany! Brak ozdób nawet ci daruję, ale nie brak kolacji wigilijnej! O nie, tak nie może być!  
\- Nie umiem gotować - mruknął Graham.  
\- Ale ja tak - w oczach Nikolaja coś błysnęło. - I przysięgam, kiedy skosztujesz moich dań, nigdy więcej nie spojrzysz na swojego karpia.  
Nagle szafki otworzyły się z oszałamiającym zgrzytem, wyleciały z nich garnki, sztućce i inne sprzęty kuchenne, i to wszystko zawisło grzecznie w powietrzu, czekając na rozkazy. Joulopukki oczyścił blat, wyjął zza pazuchy wielką torbę na zakupy pełną najróżniejszych produktów, podwinął rękawy, zawiązał czerwony fartuch w białe gwiazdki i zakrzyknął: Barszcz! Z zadziwiającą prędkością potrzebne do zrobienia barszczu rzeczy znalazły się na blacie, jednym nożem Nikolaj zaczął kroić buraki, a drugi nóż robił to samo, lewitując tuż nad stołem, operowany niewidzialną siłą. Z głośników, których Graham chyba nigdy do tej pory nie użył, popłynął “Dziadek do Orzechów” Czajkowskiego. Will usiadł zagubiony na sofie. Z niejaką odrazą stwierdził, że jego dom, jego rozklekotany, ponury, rustykalny dom zrobił się wybitnie jasny i przytulny. To było obce i zbyt wesołe jak na gust Grahama.  
Nikolaj, przez nikogo nie pytany, zaczął opowiadać podczas przyrządzania jedzenia różne historie swoim głębokim, spokojnym głosem i mimo woli Will go słuchał. To były przedziwne opowieści, z różnych czasów i miejsc, a Joulopukki opowiadał je, jakby sam w nich uczestniczył, co sprawiło, że Will począł zastanawiać się, ile właściwie może mieć lat. Mijały minuty, godziny, jedna historia przemieniała się w drugą, aż w pewnej chwili Nikolaj zamilkł, wypadając jakby z transu i spytał, zamyślony:  
\- Wciąż nie rozumiem. Dlaczego jesteś sam?  
\- Słucham? - wymamrotał śpiący Will.  
\- Dlaczego nie spędzasz Wigilii z przyjaciółmi? Przecież ich masz. - mężczyzna przerwał lepienie pierogów i wyciągnął z powietrza pożółkły plik. - “Will Graham, lat 39. Miejsce zamiesz...”  
\- Spędzam Wigilię z przyjaciółmi. Śpią teraz na podłodze, o tam.  
Nikolaj zerknął na psy i westchnął.  
\- To bardzo piękne, w istocie. Ale człowiek potrzebuje w Wigilię kontaktu z drugim człowiekiem, jeśli wiesz, o co mi chodzi. No dobrze, spójrzmy. “Przyjaciele: Jack Crawford...  
Na środku salonu zmaterializował się nagle Jack. Siedział na krześle, z chustką pod brodą i pierogiem w połowie drogi do ust. Kiedy zobaczył Willa, usta zamknęły mu się z głuchym kłapnięciem.  
\- Co do... - wyjąkał i zniknął równie szybko jak się pojawił.  
\- Spędza święta z żoną - odparł szybko Graham. Joulopukki spojrzał na niego zdawkowo.  
\- “Alana Bloom” - odczytał.  
Pojawiła się i Alana, trzymająca opłatek w ręce. Była chyba w połowie składania komuś życzeń. Zamarła zaskoczona.  
\- Will? - wyszeptała.  
\- Ona mnie zaprosiła, ale odmówiłem - powiedział szybko. Alana zniknęła. Joulopukki milczał.  
\- Odmówiłeś? - rzekł w końcu. - Na rzecz samotności?  
\- Tak - rzekł Will. - Nie pasuję do ludzi.  
Wreszcie kolacja była gotowa. Will sądził, że musi być już około trzeciej nad ranem, ale zegar uparcie wskazywał północ.  
\- To moja sprawka - mrugnął do niego Nikolaj. - Gdybym nie umiał rozciągać czasu, miałbym dla ciebie może z milisekundę, a to stanowczo za mało.  
Rzeczywiście, potrawy były tak znakomite, że gdyby Joulopukki otworzył restaurację, to Will stołowałby się tam codziennie. A pomyśleć, że wcześniej zdawało mu się, że nie jest głodny!  
\- Bardzo dobre - powiedział (rzadko mówił takie rzeczy). - A więc przyjechałeś tu, żeby mnie dokarmić, Nikolaju?  
\- Ależ nie, w żadnym wypadku! To tylko cel pośredni - odparł Joulopukki.  
\- Więc chodzi o prezenty?  
Nikolaj prychnął.  
\- Prezenty! Chodzi o to, że jesteś potrzebującym, Will, a ja w tą jedną noc odwiedzam potrzebujących.  
\- Potrzebującym? - tym razem Graham prychnął. - W żadnym wypadku! Mam dom. Przyjaciół, pieniądze. Pracę. Hobby. Jestem też dość zdrowy - już wyleczyli mi to zapalenie mózgu. Życie w miarę poukładane. No i psy. Nie nazwałbym siebie potrzebującym, albo inaczej - jest mnóstwo osób bardziej potrzebujących ode mnie.  
\- Hm - rzekł Nikolaj. - Cóż. - Miął w palcach serwetkę. - Widzisz, Will, byłem na całym świecie i widziałem różne rzeczy. Dlatego z całą pewnością mogę powiedzieć, że są trzy rodzaje najbardziej potrzebujących w Wigilię (i nie chodzi mi wcale o ludzi biednych, bo oni często potrafią zrobić najlepsze święta). Pierwszy rodzaj to ludzie bez bliskich i przyjaciół, spędzający Wigilię sami. Ale do tej samotności są już nieco nawykli, dlatego nie cierpią tak bardzo jak drugi rodzaj - osoby, który mają przyjaciół i rodzinę, ale spędzają Wigilię same, bo nikt ich nie zaprosił. To już uderza w samo serce i sprawia, że czują się podwójnie samotni, bo to samotność wśród ludzi, którzy powinni nam zapewnić wsparcie. Natomiast trzeci i najbardziej potrzebujący pomocy rodzaj ludzi to tacy, którzy mieli okazję spędzić Święta z przyjaciółmi, ale wybrali samotne świętowanie. To jest potrójna samotność: gnieździ się bowiem także w głębi mózgu. Człowiek uważa, że nie zasługuje na obecność innych.  
Will ponuro żuł pieroga.  
\- Ktoś mógłby powiedzieć: “Dlaczego zwracać na to uwagę akurat w Wigilię? Cierpienie i samotność są cały czas”. Ale widzisz, Will, często jeden dzień potrafi zdefiniować cały rok. Jeśli godziwie spędzisz Wigilię, beznadziejny rok nie wyda się już taki zły. Dlatego przybyłem.  
\- Ten rok nie był taki zły. - Will wzruszył ramionami. Ale jednocześnie poczuł jakieś drgnienie serca, jakby starało uwolnić się ze skorupy i zaczerpnąć powietrza. Poruszył się niespokojnie.  
\- Ach - rzekł Joulopukki, zmieniając temat. - W zupełności nie mam pomysłu, co mógłbym ci dać, Will. To, jak potraktowałeś dziś siebie samego, zasługuje na wielki worek kości i podrobów.  
Graham łyknął wina i przypomniał sobie starą legendę, według której Święty Mikołaj przynosi komplet świńskich wnętrzności niegrzecznym dzieciom.  
\- Nie mam nic przeciwko - powiedział, uśmiechając się lekko. - Psy będą zachwycone.  
Nikolaj także się uśmiechnął.  
\- Ja też nigdy nie rozumiałem, jak worek podrobów może być karą. Sam bym nimi nie pogardził. Dobrze przyrządzone narządy wewnętrzne smakują wyśmienicie!  
Kiedy skończyli jeść, Joulopukki stwierdził, że to świetna pora na otwarcie prezentów, a gdy Will zauważył, że takie rzeczy robi się dopiero rano, Nikolaj oświadczył, że przecież jest północ, a więc bardzo wczesny ranek. Poza tym dziwnym trafem stos paczek pod choinką uległ znacznemu powiększeniu. Szczególnie zyskał na tym Will, który dostał (nie licząc prezentów od Jacka i Alany) zimowy sweter w jelenie, nową wędkę, a także niewielką reprodukcję “Wiosny” Botticellego.  
\- Będzie świetnie wyglądać w salonie - stwierdził Nikolaj z tajemniczym uśmiechem.  
Will podziękował mu serdecznie. Wyczuwał, że zbliża się chwila, kiedy Joulopukki będzie musiał go opuścić, i mimo woli zrobiło mu się smutno. Tak jak zawsze w chwilach, gdy ogarniały go wielkie emocje, stał się nieco zgryźliwy.  
\- Muszę się jakoś odwdzięczyć - rzekł.  
\- Ależ właśnie o to w tym wszystkim chodzi, że nie musisz! - roześmiał się Joulopukki. - Oj, Will, wciąż mam poczucie, że nie dałem ci tyle, na ile zasługiwałeś. Jesteś niezwykłym człowiekiem i chętnie pozostałbym dłużej, ale niestety czasu nie można rozciągać w nieskończoność; powstają pełne zniekształcenia.  
\- Musisz iść - pokiwał głową Will. - Eee...dziękuję. Za wszystko. Jak wyjdziesz? - w kominku buzował teraz ogień, więc ta droga była odcięta.  
\- Drzwiami - Nikolaj uśmiechnął się szelmowsko. - Z tyłu domu stoją moje sanie. To wejście przez komin miało tylko podtrzymać tradycję, rozumiesz.  
Graham przytaknął jak we śnie. Czuł... Co czuł? Jakby powiew wiatru, wyganiający mrok z jego salonu, jakby wdzierającą się do środka jego serca strużkę nadziei. Ale Nikolaj już wychodził i blask powoli gasł, choinka kurczyła się, ogień dymił coraz bardziej, a zapach potraw zmieniał się w swąd popiołu. Świat znowu stawał się normalny.  
\- Czy... czy jesteś zadowolony ze swojego życia? - spytał Nikolaja, tak cicho, że był pewien, że tamten nie usłyszy.  
Ale usłyszał.  
\- Nie narzekam - mrugnął Joulopukki, zarzucając worek na plecy i kierując się do wyjścia. - Magia. Pierniczki. I ta cała zabawa z czasem. Do widzenia, Will. Rad jestem, że cię spotkałem.  
Stał już na zewnątrz. Śnieg osiadł mu na białej czapce. W mroku nocy Joulopukki lekko błyszczał i zdawał się większy, potężniejszy, niemal czarnoksięski. Jego oczy były bardzo ciemne.  
\- Zabierz mnie ze sobą - powiedział Will, zaskakując samego siebie, i zrobił krok w przód.  
Nikolaj przechylił głowę, ale nie odmówił.  
\- A psy?  
\- Zabierzemy je ze sobą.

***

Była noc, śnieg pokrywał dachy domów i skrzył się w blasku latarni. Wzdłuż pustych ulic płynęły ludzkie głosy, śpiewające kolędy. Pachniało pierniczkami i igliwiem. A wysoko nad miastem można było dostrzec lśniący punkt, niebędący gwiazdą. Punkt poruszał się. Niósł ze sobą dźwięk dzwoneczków i czyjś ochrypły, wesoły śmiech.

**Author's Note:**

> Wesołych Świąt o każdej porze roku!


End file.
